


Love is for dummies

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Zoro nunca acreditou em amor e muito menos em amor à primeira vista, até o momento em que seus olhos avistaram um loiro entrando no auditório da universidade e se sentando bem na sua frente.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 3





	Love is for dummies

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente em 02/12/18
> 
> Revisei, corrigi e editei essa história em 14/02/2020.
> 
> Inspirado na imagem feita por Michael Silverleaf .

Zoro sempre achou que, quando finalmente terminasse a escola obrigatória, iria se livrar dos estudos. Mas, lá estava ele, completamente entediado, sentado na plateia do auditório da universidade pensando qual era seu problema e que merda estava fazendo ali. A única explicação plausível era de que havia se tornado um completo idiota.

Pensava de onde havia tirado a genial ideia de que se cursasse Esportes não teria que ficar preso em uma sala cheia de gente chata e entediante, que não precisaria necessariamente estudar e usar a mente. Era realmente um imbecil.

Seriam mais vários anos preso em uma cadeira desconfortável, que serviriam apenas para tirar cochilos e deixá-lo ainda mais rabugento. Ah, que vida incrível. Mais incrível ainda era a demora para iniciar a tal palestra inútil de boas-vindas aos novatos.

Bocejou pela milésima vez, sentindo vontade de deitar a cabeça e dormir até estar roncando e babando na mesa. Suspirou. Naquele momento outra turma adentrou o auditório, enchendo ainda mais o local. Eles começaram a se sentar pelo auditório, entediando ainda mais o moreno.

O tédio pareceu sumir quando sua vista alcançou um loiro incrivelmente atraente e o viu se sentar na fileira a sua frente, fazendo Zoro prestar atenção mais do que deveria no cidadão.

Seu coração disparou.

Ele apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos, olhando fixamente para a nuca daquele loiro. Era estranho seu interesse, nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que ficava olhando que nem besta para outra. Seu coração estava acelerado, seu rosto estava quente e por algum motivo desconhecido não conseguia mais parar de encarar o jovem.

O loiro usava óculos e vez ou outra ajeitava-o no rosto, fazendo as hastes moverem-se de leve atrás da orelha e chamar a atenção de Zoro, que fixava o olhar na orelha. Desejava tocá-lo. Os fios loiros na nuca estavam bagunçados e levemente ondulados, tornando a aparência por algum motivo ainda mais atraente.

A vontade de tocá-lo era maior que a consciência do moreno, ele estava tão perto, só precisava esticar o braço que o alcançaria com tanta facilidade. Não percebeu quando realmente fez o que pensava e desejava fazer, quando viu os dedos já passavam bem de leve pelos fios dourados e a pele branquinha da nuca. Surpreendendo-o, a pontinha da orelha do outro ficou rosada, fazendo Zoro recuar imediatamente. Que droga estava fazendo? Era um completo absurdo!

A mente não conseguia processar, Zoro não sabia expressar o que era aquele sentimento... Talvez ele soubesse sim e apenas tentava se enganar de alguma forma para não se sentir patético ou até mesmo fácil... Mesmo antes de saber o nome dele, Zoro sabia que o amava e tal sentimento o deixava confuso, era muito para seu pequeno cérebro entender.

Não! Amor é coisa de idiotas!

Não percebeu quando a palestra começou e muito menos quando terminou. Estava tão distraído com a visão daquele jovem a sua frente que nada mais importava. Sentia na ponta dos dedos a temperatura elevada daquela nuca, e tocava-os com o polegar como se ainda pudesse senti-la, como se ainda estivesse em contato com aquela pele quente.

Era impossível não notar o pescoço mais rosado, a pontinha das orelhas quase vermelhas. Não percebia que o problema ali era ele mesmo, que encarar com tanta fixação estava envergonhando o outro. Encarava com tanta inocência que não possuía neurônios o suficiente para perceber que poderia estar chegando a incomodar. Ele só queria olhar, tocar, beijar, amar...

Desejava tê-lo apenas para si, fazê-lo unicamente e eternamente seu...

Piscou várias vezes quando o pensamento de beijar aquela pele de alabastro surgiu em sua mente. Que pensamento mais absurdo era aquele? Não estava fazendo nenhum sentido, aquele não era Zoro. Desde quando desejava tocar ou beijar alguém? E amar? Era totalmente fora de sua personalidade. Entretanto, não se condenava.

Uma bolinha de papel jogada em sua testa o fez voltar a si. Franziu o cenho irritado e notou o loiro disfarçando, então fora ele... Resmungou e abriu a bolinha, vendo que havia algo escrito em uma caligrafia exageradamente pomposa.

_“Pare de encarar ou me convide para sair!”_

Era um bilhete diretamente para Zoro. Estava tão óbvio seu interesse? Tão óbvio que estava encarando? Estava sendo tão discreto.

Sentiu o coração acelerar ainda mais, se é que ainda era possível, a garganta ficar quente e o rosto sem dúvidas estava completamente corado. Porra, fora descoberto! Estava fodido! Ou talvez não... O jovem de cabelos verdes piscou repetidas vezes e releu o bilhete. A questão ali não era parar de encarar, era para chamá-lo para sair. Mesmo? Tipo um encontro? Nunca nem tivera um encontro e muito menos havia chamado alguém para sair. O que deveria fazer?

Seu coração parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento. A nuca começava a suar, estava com medo, inseguro e tais sentimentos eram tão não característicos dele. Se pegou mordendo o lábio inferior e movendo-os várias vezes, como se realmente tentasse chamar o outro para sair. Não havia parado de encarar, então a outra opção era chamá-lo para sair.

Ele engoliu a seco e em uma última tentativa, moveu os lábios e estendeu o braço para chamar o loiro. Inesperadamente, aquele cara virou-se em sua direção e sorriu. Era o sorriso mais lindo e perfeito que Zoro já vira em toda sua vida. Seu rosto pegava fogo de tão quente, estava completamente envergonhado, queria fugir, mas nem de longe queria fugir daquele homem. Queria-o para si, beijar aqueles lábios rosados, bagunçar aquele cabelo loiro. Abraçar o corpo esguio, apertar as costas estreitas e fazê-lo seu.

— Meu nome é Sanji, vou cursar Nutrição. — O loiro disse com um sorriso apaixonante nos lábios, lábios que Zoro quis muito atacar.

Zoro desviou o olhar, colocou uma das mãos na nuca e coçou o cabelo, totalmente envergonhado. Precisava ter tanta coragem quanto o outro e convidá-lo.

— Zoro... — Tentou se apresentar direito, mas acabou gaguejando e se envergonhando mais ainda. Sequer conseguiu dizer o próprio nome e muito menos o que iria cursar, maldita seja aquela vergonha. Ouviu uma risada gostosa escapar dos lábios de Sanji e só ficou ainda mais constrangido. Definitivamente iria sair correndo dali.

Quando o olhar voltou a encarar o loiro, não conseguiu negar que ele era ainda mais lindo de frente. Por algum motivo desconhecido uma franja comprida escondia metade do rosto alheio e óbvio que ficou interessado, porém algo lhe dizia que em breve descobriria o motivo daquilo e conheceria mais e mais sobre o tal Sanji.

E desde o momento em que o olhar azul e o verde se cruzaram, Zoro passou a acreditar em amor à primeira vista, soube que era para ser aquele loiro para sempre e percebeu estar amando-o. Amor à primeira vista o faria sentir o amor de verdade.

Até que a universidade não parecia ser tão ruim, afinal.

**Author's Note:**

> Há uma continuação dessa fic  postada no Nyah .


End file.
